Severus Snape's Cat
by Just The Me
Summary: Hermione Granger is turned into a cat and left in the care of Severus Snape. When love begins to blossom, will Snape be able to let go of his Annie? Will he be able to help Hermione overcome certain fears? WARNING: Will become M for language and sex and gay and abuse(not abuse by Severus don't worry). SS/HG pairing Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama
1. Chapter 1 - Day 1

**A/N: Okay, So this story is just a story to get my Beta Profile up and running and to prove to people that I can write. Enjoy! (also, I'll keep these A/N's short before the chapter, but I ask that you read them, because they'll have important things in them, but the A/N's at the end of a chapter is just detail about the story or me and do not need to be read.)**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I am not making any money off this story. **

Chapter 1 - First Impressions, ruined.

**SS**

Severus softly hummed to himself as he walked over to the grand piano in the corner of his rooms, tea cup in hand. After he sat down and put the mug on the little side table, he placed his long fingers on the shinning keys. His back straightened and he looked up, beginning to play the first thing that came to mind. That was a mistake. But he couldn't stop. It was Lily's song. Well, technically it was called Annie's Song, but he had played and sung it for Lily when John Denver wrote it in their fourth year.

"You fill up my senses, like a night in the forest. Like the mountains in spring time, like a walk in the rain. Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean. You fill up my senses, come fill me again. Come let me love you, let me give my life to you, let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms, let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you, come let me love, come love me again." His deep baritone voice filled the room and warmed the dungeons in a way that a fire never could.

_"What's wrong?" Severus yelled as he stormed into Dumbledore's office. "Severus, calm down." Dumbledore said, his normal smile and eye twinkle gone. "Calm down, what do you mean calm down, WHAT HAPPENED?" Severus yelled, pacing the room and overturning a corner table. "They've found the Potters" Dumbledore blurted. Severus froze. Then he turned back to Dumbledore. "I'll deal with you later." he promised and apparated to the Potter's street. The house was in flames. "No! Lily!" Severus screamed, running into the house. "Lily!" he screamed again. He heard a cry from Harry's nursery and ran. Lily was lying on the floor, not moving. "Lily!" He said as he crouched beside her, taking her into his arms. "No, Lily!" he cried hunching over and sobbing. _

The song ended and Severus slowly took his fingers off the keys, his breath coming in gasps. He had a dull headache. He got up and sat in the wing-back chair in front of the fire, tea forgotten. 

"Bloody hell," he said to nobody in particular as his wards let him know someone was in his classroom, "I wonder which of the Golden Trio is stealing from my stores this time."

He stormed into the classroom and then whipped open the door to the stores room expecting to see a student. Instead he found a pile of robes. Gryffindor robes. He lifted them and was surprised by a hiss. There was a fluffy brown cat. "Really Miss Granger?" he asked the cat. He sighed and picked her up, avoiding her flailing claws. "How about I have you de-clawed?" he asked and the cat stopped struggling. Severus walked back into his classroom and over the fire place. "_Incendio." _he whispered pointing his wand at the fireplace. He put away his wand and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Dumbledore's office." Severus said loudly and stepped into the office.

"Ah, Severus, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

Severus grabbed the cat with both hand and plopped it on Dumbledore's desk.

"Oh, I see." He said taking the cat into his arms and stroking Hermione's soft fur. When Severus turned to leave Dumbledore continued, "Severus? You wouldn't mind taking care of her for a while would you?" he asked.

Severus turned back and glared. "Now why would I want the bloody Gryffindor know-it-all in my rooms at all, cat or human. Besides, can't you turn her back?"

"Unfortunately I cannot. I can't sense it as an animagus, so she must have ingested a potion, which is your area of expertise."

"Why can't you take care of her?" Severus asked stubbornly.

"Well, ah," Dumbledore's cheeks turned slightly pink, "Sybil is allergic to cats."

Severus sighed, "Minerva?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Her animgus is a cat, Severus. Who knows how much they'd fight."

Severus slowly walked up to Dumbledore. He reached out and plucked Hermione from Dumbledore's arms. She immediately stopped purring, but kept her claws away.

**HG**

Hermione sat and licked her paw delicately, refusing to look up at Snape.

"Miss Granger!" Severus was quickly losing his temper.

Hermione looked up lazily.

"Dumbledore has insisted that you stay here, which I'm sure is punishment to both of us. Now, while you're here you are to pretend to be my familiar according to Dumbledore. I can provide you with several books on the subject so you can act your part." Hermione didn't know what possessed her, but she got up and jumped into his lap and rubbed her head against him. "And I will act my part as well," he added grudgingly as he placed his hand on her head and slowly dragged it down her spine, it was obviously a foreign movement to him. Hermione still refused to purr.

"Now, I have some rules," he said standing up and putting Hermione on the floor "My room is off limits as is my stores room." He added pointedly. Hermione abruptly sat on her haunches in response. "Dumbledore will tell the two dunderheads you call friends that you needed some vacation time so that we will have time to figure out how to change you back." Hermione tilted her head and blinked. "Are you hungry?" Hermione blinked. Snape walked into the little kitchen and got out a saucer, pouring milk into it. Hermione tried to jump up on the counter, but misjudged the distance and her face hit the side of the island. Snape smirked at her and crossed his arms. Hermione sat and meowed hoping for a little sympathy. Snape just raised an eyebrow. If Hermione could have rolled her eyes, she would have. She got up and weaved around Snape's legs meowing. Still smirking, he picked her up, holding her away from his chest, and set her down on the island counter. She delicately sniffed the milk and looked up at him, meowing. Snape rolled his eye and muttered a warming charm. Hermione lapped up the milk gleefully.

"Well Miss Granger, it is late and I am going to retire to my room." Snape said walking over to a door that must be the door to his room.

Hermione got up and jumped down from the counter, happy to find that cats do land on their feet. She trotted to catch up with Snape's long strides.

Snape opened the door, but he noticed her before the door was opened more than a centimeter. "Miss Granger, I understand that you think you can break rules and steal from my store room, but my private room is not available for exploring." He sighed and picked her up. He took out his wand and lit the dying fire, setting Hermione on the rug in front of it. "Stay." He said as if commanding a dog.

Hermione was already asleep.

**A/N: That was fun! I really love Annie's Song and I thought that it would fit perfect with Severus's feelings for Lily. (Disclaimer: I do not own Annie's Song by John Denver) And conveniently it was written in 1974 which was in Severus's fourth year. (He was born 1960) Which is also about two years before he called Lily the "M" word. lol. For some reason I really like stories that involve either Severus or Hermione becoming an animal. I've read several. Here are my favorites if you need a good story to read after this. "Vixen" by SLovingLecter and "Kitten" by Seom. I apologize for any mistakes, I may be an English professor, but I'm tired and human so I make mistakes. Anyways I think that that's about it. I'll have the next Chapter up by next Monday or Tuesday. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 3 and 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! 3 I forgot to mention that all my chapters will be at least 1,000 words. (about three pages on Microsoft Word, which actually isn't very much…) -IMPORTANT!-Also, be sure to check the chapter titles, it will let you know what day it is. I forgot to put in that the first chapter was "Day 1 Friday Night"— Also, I'm not British so I'm sorry if I get any expressions wrong. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2 – Nightmares and Being Trampled (Day 3 and 4 Sunday Night and Monday morning)

**MILD WARNING!**

**HG**

It was 10pm. Hermione's ears twitched. She groggily lifted her and tried to figure out what woke her up. She blinked slowly and heard whimpering. She uncurled herself and stood up, stretching each leg and arching her back. The fire had dimmed, but being a cat, she could see in the dim light very well. Hermione heard the whimpering and a sound that sounded like someone thrashing around in bed. It seemed Snape had forgotten the usual silencing spells. _Bugger him and his nightmares, I was finally getting a good night's sleep. _She thought to herself as she quietly padded over to Snape's door which was surprisingly open.

Hermione let herself in and jumped up on the queen size bed, nearly getting slapped by Snape's arm as he flailed in his sleep. She began meowing.

"Lily, no, don't leave me!" Snape spoke, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes together. "Lily." He whimpered.

Hermione felt her heart break for the man that had tormented her for all of her years at Hogwarts. She slowly walked closer to his still sleeping form. Suppressing a light shudder she rubbed her head against his cheek and meowed softly. Snape didn't wake, but he calmed down, settling into a deep sleep.

**SS**

Severus woke Monday morning to the sound of his blaring alarm clock at 5:30am. He pointed his wand, which he still hid under his pillow at night, at the muggle clock silencing it. Severus abruptly froze, lying completely still. He was warm. And there was an odd weight across his bare chest. _Fuck._

**HG**

Hermione woke to a distant beeping sound. She didn't really care. She was warm and comfortable. A few seconds later, she became conscious of a heartbeat beneath her ear. There was someone under her! The person shifted, and she became aware that this person was VERY male because his morning erection was pressing against her leg through a pair of pants. Hermione jumped up and consequently, fell off the bed, staring at the one and only Severus Snape. And he was staring back. Hermione looked down.

"Shit." She said yanking the sheet of Severus to cover her naked HUMAN body and bowed her head, hoping to hide the flaming blush on her face. Severus continued to stare. Hermione cleared her throat. He averted his eyes. Hermione's eyes drifted down Severus's lean, but still muscular chest and down to his crotch, where a pair of plaid pajama pants covered a very prominent erection. _Merlin! He's huge!_ Hermione was no virgin, she had slept with Ron while they were on the run last year, but nothing could compare to Severus.

Severus seemed to come to his senses. He got up and walked over to his closet, throwing a large black button up shirt at Hermione, he disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione scrambled to put on the shirt that came down to the middle of her thighs. Even though she was covered, she felt uncomfortable, after all her Professor had just seen her naked after she had slept on him. She walked over to a dresser in the corner of the room and opened the top drawer. She found a pair of green, silk boxers and slipped them on.

She decided to go wait in the sitting room and try to calm her burning cheeks. She curled up on the armchair and tried to work through what just happened and how she was human again. She heard the shower start and decided to go make some tea. When she was halfway to the kitchen, the old grandfather clock in the hall started ringing 6am and suddenly, the kitchen counter was once again, too high.

Severus walked into the kitchen, "Miss Granger?" he called. Hermione meowed. Severus looked down to see his boxers and shirt lying on the floor next to a fluffy brown cat.

Severus sighed, picking her up, he put her on the counter and got her a saucer of warm milk. She lapped it up while he simply stood there, watching her. When she finished she sat down and stared back at him. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, much like the one she had worn this morning, and black slacks. He was missing his billowing robes and his hair was wet, and in a small ponytail. She guessed it had been a cold shower.

"Okay, so neither of us knows what happened this morning, but it won't happen again." Severus began. "So let's just forget about it okay?" Hermione nodded her consent. "So today, I have three classes and as my familiar you must be present in all of them." Hermione meowed. "Fine! If you want you can wander a bit before classes." Hermione wondered how he knew that she wanted to wander.

Hermione jumped down from the counter, and did a face-plant on the kitchen tile. A burst of laughter erupted from Severus before he could control it. Apparently, she had to get used having cat legs again.

She walked towards the door that Severus had charmed to open for her and walked into the dungeon hallway.

"Miss Granger!" Severus yelled at her just as Slytherians began pouring into the hall, going to the great hall for breakfast. Some of them gave Severus an odd look, but thankfully not many of them had heard him. Hermione however was dodging shuffling feet, trying to get back to Severus. Someone stepped on her tail and she let out a yowl. Severus heard it and thanks to his reputation, he cleared a path straight to Hermione. Students avoided him like the plague and this once, Hermione was really grateful for it. Severus picked her up and carried her back to his rooms.

"It appears I have to give you name besides Hermione Granger." He said setting her down on the rug. "Fluff? Know-It-All? Cat? Pluto?" Hermione snorted at his muggle reference to the dog Pluto. "Clio," he decided. "Olympian Muse of History. Appropriate don't you agree?"

**A/N: Okay, first off, if you're not an author on fanfiction, then you don't understand how awesome it is to get reviews. Seriously though, if you have anything you want to see in this story, let me know! Did you know that I actually don't have a cat. I have two dogs. lol. If you noticed I took out Harry and Ginny, sorry I had to change that, I've decided I want to do something else with Harry. Sorry if you don't like it. Another short chapter, but it got updated really quickly. I'm sorry for any errors. Do you guys like Draco? Should I do something with him?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I lost my mojo for a couple days. Guys, I'm floundering. I've lost my confidence in this story and my ability to write it. I need some ideas and some back up. I really want you guys to review. (And I'm moody because I'm on my period)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3 – Breakfast and Classes (Day 4)

**HG**

_Previously: "It appears I have to give you name besides Hermione Granger." He said setting her down on the rug. "Fluff? Know-It-All? Cat? Pluto?" Hermione snorted at his muggle reference to the dog Pluto. "Clio," he decided. "Olympian Muse of History. Appropriate don't you agree?"_

"Now, we really must get to breakfast" Severus said standing up from his squat in front of her.

Hermione threw her front paws on his leg, careful to keep her claws tucked away, and meowed.

"Only because if I didn't, you'd get trampled." He said to her while swiftly bending down to pick her up.

Hermione purred quietly as he stroked her. _Damned cat instincts. _She thought to herself, silently denying the truth: that she was beginning to enjoy the man's touch.

When they finally left Severus's rooms, Severus stoically maintained an evil glower. It must have really been a sight to see the great greasy bat of the dungeons holding a fluffy cat because they received many strange looks. Thanks to Severus's hard eared reputation most of the looks were merely glances and those fool enough to gawk any longer than that, found themselves at the receiving end of his deadly glare. Severus's long strides soon brought them to the door of the teacher's entrance. He set her down and opened the door, walking through with Hermione trailing him. He sat down in his spot at the teacher's table next to Minerva.

Hermione sat at his feet for a few moments debating while Severus exchanged cool pleasantries with her professor. Her stomach finally made up her mind for her. She hadn't eaten much during her time as a cat and found herself famished. She jumped in Severus's lap. Years of being a spy kept him from yelping in surprise and he sighed, bringing his left hand down to pet the cat who was lying in his lap under the table.

Hermione sat quietly for a couple minutes. Then hunger got the better of her and she nipped Severus's finger impatiently. Had she seen his face she would have seen the corners of his mouth pull up slightly. Severus discreetly pulled a piece of bacon off his plate and offered it to the cat. This continued for a while until Severus sat back in his chair, with a cup of coffee in one hand and his other hand petting the purring Hermione. He simply watched the students eat and sipped his coffee. It seemed he did not converse with the other professors much.

Severus finally set down his mug and shoved Hermione off his lap and stood. Hermione made a sound of indignation. Or as much of a sound of indignation as a cat can make. No matter. She trotted after him as his long strides took him farther and farther from her. She finally caught up at the door and exited with him. In the still and empty hall, she weaved in and out of his legs, careful not to let him step on her. He reached his classroom after descending the stairs and opened the door, waiting for Hermione to go in before he too followed. He closed the door and walked over to the large desk in the front corner of the room. He sat and plopped Hermione on the desk in front of him.

"Now, I do not know exactly what happened this morning," he started saying and Hermione was surprised to see a tinge of pinkness in his cheeks. She would have blushed too, had she been able. "But we will discuss it later. I have three classes today and the first is unfortunately the 3rd year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. I don't care what you do as long as you don't disturb the class as these two houses are the most in need of help."

Hermione huffed and jumped off the desk, finding a corner in the back of the classroom on a counter which held cauldrons set out to dry. She jumped up and settled herself comfortably, waiting for the students to being filling in.

They soon started pouring in, entering in a single file line, careful not to make a sound. Severus still sat at his desk and stared down at his papers, a quill flying across them, pausing briefly only to wet the quill with ink. When the last student had sat down, he flicked his wand, still looking down, at the door and it slammed shut. He slowly rose from his desk and walked to the middle of the front of the room. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the students. He then flicked his wand at the board and words began to appear.

"Instructions are on the board. Begin." He said silkily in a deep baritone as he walked back over to his desk and resumed his grading of other classes. The students got up, scrambling to get everything needed for the potion.

Hermione simply watched them, wincing and wishing she could help whenever one of the students put in a wrong ingredient or didn't stir their potion enough.

Before long and way before any of the students had finished their potion Severus whipped his wand and the instructions disappeared. "Time's up. Bottle what you have and clear out."

Hermione watched as students scrambled to get out of the room as fast as they could.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I lost my mojo for a couple days and then my mom was in the hospital in São Paulo which is an eleven hour drive from my house. And then five days late, my uterus decided to have a bloody temper tantrum. (Pardon the pun) So it's all a mess and I wrote all this starting at 11pm and finished at 3am. This was one of those chapters that you just have to sit and fight for every word. It was really hard to write. I'm sorry that it is like REALLY short. I'm tired and just don't feel like writing. Did I tell you my self-confidence has taken several serious blows in this past week. Anyways, I'm super hormonal and have started crying again. Did you know that in Brazil there is a car called a Clio? Interesting fact for ya! **PLEASE REVIEW** 


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for your support particularly to bluefirefly5 who is the reviewer that every author dreams of!**

Disclaimer: Really, this site is called FANFICTION. I do not own Harry Potter. If I did my name would be J.K. Rowling and it's not. :)

**Chapter 4 – Research and Hot Cocoa (Day 4 late night)**

**SS**

Late that night found Severus sitting at a library table completely engulfed in books. He abruptly slammed one book closed and then sighed, opening another. After reading a couple pages he shoved the book away and dropped his head into his hands. The image of Hermione's body was seared into his mind. He felt guilty, but only slightly for seeing a student in a completely inappropriate situation. He felt guilty because he felt like he was betraying Lily.

He sighed again, getting up slowly from the table. He flicked his wand and all his books were put back in their original spots.

With his shoulders slumped very slightly in defeat he trudged back to his rooms in the dungeons. It was past curfew so all the student were in bed. They were _supposed_ to be in bed, but Severus was so tired and distracted that if anyone had been out that night, they most likely would have been spared from his wrath.

It was a little past midnight when he reached his door. He sighed as he turned the handle and pushed it open.

**HG**

Hermione heard the door open and she quickly finished buttoning up the shirt and yanked the quilt off Severus's bed. She walked out of his room, throwing the quilt around her shoulders.

She met him in the hall. Severus had deep circles under his eyes and his shoulders were pulled forward and down. When Severus saw her, he straightened up and any and all emotions or feelings were hidden by a mask that was known as the face of Severus Snape.

Hermione bit her lip and stood there for a moment feeling terribly awkward. Due to Severus's unexpected arrival she did not have time to put one any more clothing and was only wearing Severus's shirt and despite the quilt around her, the cold began to seep into her through her toes.

Severus gestured vaguely in the direction of the sitting room. Hermione nodded, not brave enough to try to speak through the lump in her throat. She padded down the hall past Severus and into the sitting room, sitting in the only chair.

Severus walked slowly into the kitchen and prepared two mugs. One with coffee for himself and a hot cocoa for Hermione. When the drinks were done he walked back into the sitting room and sneered at the girl sitting in his armchair. She was lightly dozing.

"Miss Granger." He snapped.

"I wasn't sleeping! I have my notes right here, I swear!" Hermione jumped blinking rapidly. "oh." She said after figuring out where she was. Her cheeks were painted pink and she looked down into her lap which was covered by the quilt.

Severus held the mug of steaming hot cocoa under her nose and she took it, smiling slightly at him. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

Severus grunted in response and transfigured a pen into another chair, identical to the first. Sitting down, he took a sip from his own mug.

"Now, I have been researching for several hours, but I haven't come up with anything as to how you have been turned into an annoying feline. As you are now human again, I need you to tell me exactly what happened that night." He said jumping right into it.

Hermione sipped her drink, thankful for the warmth it provided. She hesitated before speaking.

"Miss Granger, I have no doubt that your hesitation is because you were doing something you were not supposed to, such as stealing from my stores. Now, since I already know that, I suggest you get on with it" He drawled impatiently.

"Yes, I was _borrowing _some ingredients." She snapped back at him.

Severus merely smirked. "And…" He prompted.

"Well, there was one that was high up on a shelf and so I stood on a stool to reach it." She paused.

"And you fell" Severus guessed.

"Yes, I fell." Hermione snapped. "Several other potions and ingredients fell as well. I vanished it all and a couple seconds later I was a…"

"Ball of fur?" Severus interrupted.

Hermione glared. "And then you walked in. So now you just need to figure out what exactly turned me into a cat."

"When did you turn human again?" He asked her.

"Midnight."

"Hmm, I'll have to see what's missing and try to figure out what turned you from that." Severus mussed. "In the meantime," he said getting up and picking out a couple books, "we'll see what we can find in these." He gave one to Hermione.

**SS**

A couple books later Severus looked up at Hermione. She was sleeping, the book forgotten. She was all curled up in his armchair and looking very peaceful.

Severus put all the books back one by one and took the mugs back into the kitchen. He returned to the sitting room and gazed at Hermione for a couple moments. The fire was dying; the embers still red, but quickly cooling.

He turned back to Hermione. Before he could think about it anymore, he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. The quilt fell to the floor and for a moment he could only stare at her bare legs. Then he shook his head slightly and carried her to his room. He set her down on one side of his bed and walked around to the other side. He pulled the covers down and walked back around to pick Hermione up again. Once he had rounded the corner of the bed again, he laid Hermione down and pulled the covers up past her shoulders.

He fondly lifted one of her curls and rubbed the soft hair between his fingers, relishing in the silky sensation.

He turned around and paused. After debating he transfigured an old rug into another bed. He shrugged off his cloak and teaching robes until he was only dressed in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt. He slipped in between the covers, facing Hermione.

Hermione had her back to him. Indeed, she was very much awake, and smiled slightly at the thought that he wanted to sleep in the same room. Soon she heard Severus's breath even out as he fell asleep. She slowly turned so that she was facing him. He looked so peaceful. He looked much younger and had it not been for the scar on his neck, she would have never known he had survived a war.

She smiled at his sleeping form and slowly reached out. She slowly took his limp hand in hers. Like that, they're hands joined; she too fell into a deep sleep. A sleep that was restful and for the first time in a long time, for both of them, nightmare free.

**A/N: Whew! I got it down! Woot woot! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes. Any more ideas people? Anything you'd like to see? I do have several ideas, and I've planned several more scenes so I will continue this story. Okay, I'm not an author who withholds chapters if you guys don't review because I find that annoying, but I would really like more than three reviews per chapter. So, please please please please review! Take one min. and review! Anyways, thanks for your support! (By the way, anybody else see the Hobbit? It was soooooo good. Like amazing! Go Leogolas!)**


End file.
